1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprout cultivation device and, more particularly, to a sprout cultivation device that has an automatic sprinkling to cultivate sprout seeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Because people are paying more attention to health, they are particularly fastidious about personal diet, living, and exercise in all aspects. For the diet aspect, many people in this modern society select a healthy diet and take organic fruit and vegetables on tables in priority. Because sprouts are popularly marketed and have plenty of nutrition, people use sprouts as one major material in breakfast, juice or vegetarian meals. Therefore, cultivating sprouts in organic measures has economic benefits and even can be developed or popularized in a household.
A conventional cultivating method for sprouts is to spread vegetable seeds on a culture dish placed in a culturing room to cultivate seeds with a definite water quantity and moisture. When sprouts in the cultivation room are ready for harvest, cultivators have to take the sprouts one tray by one tray. This conventional cultivation method needs a very large space and needs to sprinkle the sprouts during growth, so that the cultivators suffer high cost in manpower, farming tools, and factory area for lead time, and such cost is not able to be reduced. For an amateur, the cultivation place is a major problem difficult to be overcome.